C'est pas si simple
by LonelySkyy
Summary: Certains recherchaient en lui Gokû, d'autres recherchaient Vegeta. Mais il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il était celui qui avait vaincu Majin Buu, celui qui avait sauvé la Terre. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde. Il était fort, le plus fort de tous, mais par dessus tout, il était seul.
1. Tu leur ressembles

**Yosh les terriens !**

 **Bon alors, ceci est ma première fanfiction, j'ai déjà écrit des OS par le passé sur d'autres mangas, dont certains sur Dragon Ball mais jamais d'histoire tout ça.**

 **Là je me lance par pur ennui, je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'irais, ni même si j'irais jusqu'au bout.**

 **Vegeto a toujours été mon personnage préféré et j'avais cette idée en tête depuis pas mal de temps. Ne prenez pas cette fic au sérieux, car même si un jour je sors un chapitre ultra sérieux, le lendemain je suis capable de sortir un truc qui parle d'un truc complètement hs. J'écris vraiment pour moi même et mon but n'est en aucun cas d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais seulement de prendre du plaisir en le faisant.**

 **Je met cette fic en K+ pour le moment, je verrais si ça doit changer par la suite.**

 **Je ferais malgré tout mon possible pour respecter au maximum les caractères des personnages.**

 **Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes, si c'est le cas pardonnez moi et n'hésitez pas à ma le dire !**

 **Par ailleurs si vous avez des suggestions pour cette fic je suis ouverte à toute proposition (ça peut servir en cas de panne d'inspi mdr)**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça plaira malgré tout !**

* * *

 **1. _Tu leur ressembles._**

Tout était enfin fini, la Terre était en paix, Majin Buu avait été tué. Mais il aura fallu faire un sacrifice pour cela : Son Gokû et Vegeta n'étaient plus là, ils avaient été impuissants et avaient donc pris une ultime décision : ils avaient fusionné pour devenir Vegeto. Ce dernier n'avait eu aucun mal à se débarrasser du Majin, il y avait une telle différence de puissance entre les deux combattants que le combat n'avait même pas duré une heure, et encore, c'était car le Saiyan avait préféré s'amuser avec son adversaire plutôt que de l'achever en un coup. Et au final, ça n'avait pas été si amusant que ça, et Vegeto commençant à en avoir marre décida de le tuer d'un simple Kamehameha. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir rentrer, mais avant il fallait rejoindre Dende et aller sur Namek afin de ressusciter ses amis que Buu avait absorbés ainsi que le reste des terriens. Ce ne fut pas difficile pour le dragon et tout le monde retrouva la vie. Il demanda également à reconstruire les villes, évidemment ce fut encore un vœu facile. Il lui restait alors un vœu, et il demanda à dé fusionner. Pas que cette apparence ne lui plaisait pas, et ne parlons pas de sa puissance, mais les choses n'étaient pas si simple. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir expliquer à ses deux familles pourquoi il était là et pas Gokû et Vegeta. Il imaginait déjà la scène : Chichi qui s'évanouissait, Bulma qui déverserait toute sa colère sur lui comme si il y était pour quelque chose, et tous les autres qui regarderaient la scène sans rien dire en attendant que la tornade ne cesse. Il poussa un soupir. Mais comme rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'espère, le dragon ne put séparer le Saiyan parce que c'était « au dessus de son pouvoir » comme il disait. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Sentant que le ki du Saiyan augmentait peu à peu -probablement du à la colère- Dende lui suggéra de rentrer immédiatement. Ca pour être en colère, il l'était ! Il avait eu envie d'insulter l'univers entier pour ça, mais il s'abstint. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'insulter des innocents, il devait d'abord se préparer psychologiquement, la suite risquait de ne pas améliorer la situation.

* * *

- _Hein ? C'est qui lui ?_

Nos héros venaient d'arriver au palais de Dende, tout le monde était heureux, l'ambiance était agréable, mais il avait fallu que Trunks pose LA question.

- _Et bien, pour résumer..._ Commença Dende

- _Dende, c'est à lui que je parlais. Il à l'air assez grand pour répondre non ?_

Rester calme. Dieu que cet enfant pouvait être insolent. Comme sa mère. Voir pire ? Peut importe. L'important pour Vegeto était de garder son calme.

- _Mais..._

- _Laisse Dende, il a raison_ , repris Vegeto. _Bon. Il se trouve que ni Gokû ni Vegeta ne pouvaient vaincre Buu. Alors ils ont fusionné, et c'est comme ça que je suis né._

- _Donc t'as tué Buu ?_

- _Ouais._

- _Et la fusion se termine quand ?_

Ah. La question dont la réponse allait probablement déclencher une guerre.

- _Ca ne fonctionne pas comme la fusion Metamol. La mienne est définitive._

Silence.

- _Ca veut dire quoi ?_ Lança Goten avec un air innocent

Tous se retournèrent vers Vegeto. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient la réponse, comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il soupira.

- _En gros, je resterais comme ça. Plus de Gokû, plus de Vegeta._

Merde. Vu la tête des gamins, ça n'était pas la meilleure façon de leur dire. Puis il y eu un air de déjà vu dans la scène qui suivit. Chichi s'évanouit. Bulma, qui semblait retenir ses larmes, s'approcha. Énervée ? Sûrement.

- _Tu vas me rendre mon mari._

- _Comme je viens de dire, cette fusion est définitive._

- _Après toutes ses années ou Vegeta arrêtait pas de partir, je pensais que c'était enfin fini, mais il a fallu qu'il fasse le con. Et toi, tu te pointes en t'imaginant pouvoir le remplacer ?_

- _Quoi ? J'ai pas l'intention de remplacer qui que ce soit._

- _Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

- _Ça quoi ?_

- _Leur ressembler ! Tu ressembles à Vegeta avec la tronche pas crédible de Gokû, t'imagines pas comment c'est perturbant !_

- _Je leur ressemble certes, mais je ne suis pas eux._

Piccolo s'avança. ENFIN QUELQU'UN.

- _Et donc, tu t'appelles comment ?_

Ah ouais, personne avait jugé utile de lui demander. " _C'est pas comme si j'allais faire partie de vos vies après tout !_ " pensa-t-il ironiquement.

- _Vegeto._

- _ET EN PLUS MÊME TON NOM RESSEMBLE A CELUI DE VEGETA ?!_

- _Et j'y suis pour quelque chose ?_

- _J-je...ne..._

- _Bon. J'ai la légère impression de gêner. J'imagine que j'vais devoir vous laisser le temps de vous y faire. Moi je m'en vais en attendant._

Et il s'envola. Il fonçait tout droit, il ne savait pas ou il était mais il s'en fichait. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place avec eux. A la tombée de la nuit, il s'arrêta. Il était dans une forêt près d'une chaîne de montagnes. Au moins, personne ne viendrait le chercher. Et il en était tellement convaincu qu'il ne sentit pas le ki d'un autre Saiyan s'approcher.


	2. C'est pas si simple, tu sais

**2. _C'est pas si simple, tu sais_**

 **PDV Vegeto**

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai volé sans m'arrêter, et je m'en fichais pas mal. J'étais perdu dans mes pensés, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir en réalité. Lorsque je vis que le soleil commençait à se coucher, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter pour la nuit. Il y avait une forêt pas loin, je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée de dormir à la belle étoile mais c'était mieux que rien. Et puis tout compte fait, il y avait peu de chances pour que je réussisse à dormir. Je fis un feu et m'assis, réfléchissant à quoi faire quand...

- _Hey, je t'ai enfin rattrapé ! C'est que t'es rapide !_

Je levais la tête, surpris de ne pas avoir senti de ki me suivre.

- _Gohan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, ta mère sait que t'es là ?_

- _Non, elle était encore évanouie quand je suis parti._

- _Ah, je vois._

- _Et pour répondre à ta première question, je t'ai suivi parce que je voulais te parler, tu sais, de tout ça, fin tu sais de quoi je parles._

- _Ouais_ , dis-je simplement.

- _Je pense que tu dois laisser du temps à Maman et Bulma. Fin je t'apprends rien en te disant que ça serait un choc pour n'importe qui de savoir que ton mari a fusionné avec quelqu'un d'autre et que tu le reverra plus..._

- _Ouais, j'imagine...Mais croyez pas que c'est simple pour moi, j'ai rien demandé, les choses sont comme ça, c'est tout._

- _Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu dois penser, la fusion reste un mystère pour nous tous. Mais j'aimerais savoir un truc..._

- _Hm ?_

- _Du coup, euh...T'es mon père, mais en même temps t'es pas mon père...Fin tu vois ou je veux en venir ?_

- _Non, pas vraiment._

- _Bah, euh, je t'appelles Vegeto, ou je t'appelles papa ?_

Wow, je crois que j'avais jamais vu Gohan aussi gêné. Mais sérieusement, je devais répondre quoi moi ? J'en savais rien de ce qu'il était pour moi. Au pire est-ce que c'était vraiment important ?Ah ouais, Gohan prends toujours ces trucs là à cœur.

- _Écoutes, je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Pour moi aussi c'est compliqué. j'ai deux familles, qui ne sont pas vraiment mes familles. Je vous connais tous, mais vous, vous ne savez rien de moi. Je pense que c'est toi qui vois. Mais je préfèrerais que tu me considère comme étant une autre personne, ni ton père, ni Vegeta, tu vois ? J'aimerais que ça vaille pour vous tous, mais ça risque de se compliquer avec vos mères..._

Et voilà, je suis en plein débat intérieur là. Y a le Gokû en moi qui s'en fou royalement parce qu'il est trop naïf pour ce genre de choses. Et y a Vegeta qui à des principes trop arrêtés pour que je puisse prendre ça à la légère. Ah, je crois que Gohan à remarqué mon manège.

- _Hm ? Ça va pas ?_

- _Raaaah pourquoi est-ce que vous rendez ça si compliqué putain ?!_

- _De quoi tu parles ?_

- _Et si elles me demandent de choisir ?_

- _Je ne crois pas qu..._

- _Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elles en sont capables._

Il sembla réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'il sais que j'ai raison. Ces deux femmes sont des armes de destruction massives. Tiens, je suis prêt à parier que si elles fusionnaient, elles pourraient me battre. La grosse blague.

- _Tu as sûrement raison, mais n'oublie pas qu'au fond elles sont sûrement détruites aussi. J'en sais rien pour les petits, mais ça vaut pour moi aussi. Savoir que je reverrais plus mon père, ça me fait mal. C'est normal pour nous de chercher ceux qu'on à perdu en toi. Ça s'atténuera avec le temps, vois ça un peu comme un deuil, tu comprends ?_

- _Je comprends, mais c'est pas si simple, tu sais._

- _Je sais. Si jamais je peux t'aider, je n'hésiterais pas._ Il leva les yeux au ciel et sembla se réveiller. _Aaah il est déjà si tard ?! Maman va me tuer ! Faut que j'y aille !_

Je ris en sachant parfaitement qu'elle en était capable. Elle tenait tellement à ce que Gohan soit un élève modèle, mais Gohan était encore un gosse au fond, même si il était bien élevé, la tentation de sortir était toujours forte. Plus humain que Saiyan, après tout.

- _Aha, vas y, ça serait dommage de te faire tuer pour avoir fait une course poursuite contre le plus puissant Saiyan de l'univers !_

Il se mit à rire.

- _Ça va les chevilles, ça enfle pas trop ?_

- _T'inquiètes pas pour mes chevilles et rentre chez toi, t'as cours demain._

- _Essaie pas de jouer les adultes responsables Vegeto, ça te va pas._ Dit-il avec un sourire que je lui rendis.

- _Ah, dommage, j'aurais essayé._

- _Tu comptes dormir dehors ? Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux._

- _Ça m'enchante pas trop, mais je compte pas sur l'accueil de ta mère pour le moment, et Bulma doit encore être en rogne, j'ai pas envie de me faire insulter en arrivant._

- _Je pense qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. Elle ne sait juste pas comment réagir face à tout ça._

- _Je m'en doute, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de s'en prendre à moi si je me pointe._

Je ris, et Gohan me suivi avant de se calmer.

- _Enfin,_ dit-il, _fais comme tu veux, moi je dois y aller, passe une bonne nuit dans ta forêt !_ Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'envola.

Tss. Il a dit une bonne nuit ? J'entendais des moustiques partout autour de moi. Même les Saiyans ne peuvent rien contre eux. Ils sont forts. Dérangé par l'idée d'avoir ses bestioles collées à moi jusqu'au matin, je me résolu à tenter d'aller à capsule Corp. Je le sentais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je m'apprêtais à utiliser mon déplacement instantané avant de me dire que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Si elle n'avait pas envie de me voir, me voir apparaître dans son salon ne lui ferait sûrement pas plaisir. Bon, j'allais devoir voler. J'adorais voler, mais là j'avais juste envie de me poser. Je coupa court à mes réflexions et m'envolai.

* * *

 **Bon, au final je pense rester sur un PDV Vegeto, parce que déjà je suis plus à l'aise à la première personne, et aussi parce que la fangirl de Vegeto que je suis me hurle de le faire x)**

 **Donc voilà, on s'revoit au prochain chapitre les terriens !**


	3. Il était prêt à tout

_**3\. « Il était prêt à tout »**_

Naturellement, je suis arrivé très vite à la Capsule Corp. Les lieux étaient plongés dans le noir, mais je devinais au son de ce qui devait être la télé qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un d'éveillé. Je pris une grande inspiration tout en espérant que Bulma soit calmée et je toqua. On m'ouvrit très vite, un peu comme si j'avais été attendu, et ne fus pas surpris de voir Bulma devant moi.

- _Euh, et bien..._ commençais-je, m'attendant à me faire engueuler -chose dont je me passerais volontiers.

- _Je me doutais que tu viendrais,_ répondit-elle dans un soupir. _Après tout, aucun des deux n'aimaient dormir dehors. Entre._

- _T'es sûre ? Fin je veux dire..._

 _-Je t'aurais bien dit que je voudrais parler, mais ça attendra demain._

 _-Bon, d'accord._

Je n'insistais pas, plutôt content que la discussion puisse être évitée pour ce soir. Je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir. Et manger. J'avais faim. D'ailleurs mon estomac ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à ce moment. Bulma soupira encore.

- _Tu sais ou est la cuisine, fais comme chez toi. Moi je retourne au salon. T'aura qu'a prendre la chambre qu'utilisais Vegeta quand il est arrivé ici._

 _-Ah, euh, merci._

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment au meilleur accueil possible, mais je m'attendais tout de même à pire. Enfin. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, je me dirigea sans hésitation vers la cuisine et commença a fouiller les lieux en quête d'un repas rapide. Par repas rapide, entendez une dizaine de plats environ. Une fois satisfait, je montais dans ce qui étais l'ancienne chambre du prince des Saiyans. Sans même prendre le temps de me changer, je me laissais tomber sur le lit, mais le sommeil ne me vint qu'après quelques heures de réflexions.

* * *

Je fus réveillé par les rayons du soleil, j'avais du oublier de fermer les volets la veille. Vu la hauteur du soleil à ce moment -il venait visiblement de se lever- il ne devait pas être plus de 8 heures. Je me sentais encore fatigué, mais je savais que je ne me rendormirais pas. Et maintenant ? J'aurais voulu aller me doucher, mais il aurait fallu demander à Bulma des affaires, et j'avais peur qu'elle me retienne pour parler. Peur ? Décidément je me prenais la tête pour un rien. Enfin, pas vraiment rien, mais il fallait dire que elle et Chichi faisaient vraiment peur quand elles s'énervaient. Et je me doutais bien que la discussion qui allait arriver aujourd'hui ne se passerait certainement pas dans une ambiance salon de thé. Bon, dans tous les cas je devais sortir de cette chambre. J'avais faim. Je pris du poulet dans le frigo -oui pour moi, c'est un petit déjeuner- et me dirigea dans le salon où je ne vis que Trunks.

- _Salut,_ fit-il simplement.

- _Salut. Ta mère est pas là ?_

 _-Elle est partie acheter des trucs pour son labo, elle revient en fin de matinée._

 _-Ah ok._

Je m'installais sur le canapé, Trunks était dans le fauteuil à côté. Il regardait un dessin animé, je regardais tout en mangeant sans vraiment m'y intéresser, plus occupé par ma nourriture. Il n'y avait que le son de la télé, quand le gosse brisa le silence.

- _T'as parlé à maman ?_

 _-Pas encore, pourquoi ?_

 _-Bah, je devrais pas te le dire mais elle le fera sûrement pas d'elle même alors bon. Hier après que tu sois parti elle était vraiment pas bien, enfin comme nous tous, mais elle s'en veut de ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle à rien contre toi, mais tu comprends, pour elle c'est un peu comme si papa était mort._

 _-C'est pourtant pas totalement faux. Je sais bien que ça ne doit pas être simple pour vous mais vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de vous y faire._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?_

 _-Je sais pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je te connais pas. Je te mentirais si je te disais que papa me manque pas. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers jours, et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a pris dans ses bras en me disant qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était fier de moi et que je devais prendre soin de maman. Alors c'est ce que je ferais. Comme je t'ai dit, toi je te connais pas, alors je peux rien dire. Tant que tu essaie pas de prendre la place de papa, je m'en fiche, j'imagine._

 _-J'ai aucune raison d'essayer de prendre la place de qui que ce soit, c'est ce que j'ai dit hier. Enfin, si t'as rien contre moi, tant mieux._

 _-Ouais. Et du coup, tu vas parler à maman ?_

 _-J'imagine qu'elle va vouloir parler aujourd'hui. Ensuite faudra aussi que j'aille voir Goten et Chichi._

 _-Ok...Euh, dis, j'aimerais te demander un truc..._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Tu veux bien...te battre contre moi ?_

 _-Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

 _-Bah, je sais que la fusion rend énormément plus fort alors...J'aurais voulu voir à quel point t'es plus fort que papa...tu dois savoir que je m'entraînais souvent avec lui en plus alors..._

 _-Je vois. Je veux bien, mais n'imagine pas pouvoir me vaincre ! Lâchais-je en rigolant. Il rigola aussi._

 _-Me sous-estime pas !_

 _-On verra bien._

* * *

Après avoir fini de manger, on a été dans la salle de gravité. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas être en mesure de me tenir tête si j'avais été en Super Saiyan, il est vrai que ce gosse était vraiment fort pour son âge. Quand je pensais aux années que ça avait pris à Gokû et Vegeta pour atteindre un tel niveau, c'était difficile à croire. On passa une bonne partie de la matinée à s'entraîner, il me montrais ses techniques et moi je l'aidais à corriger ses mouvements. On sortis et je me décida à aller prendre une douche. Sauf que n'ayant rien à mettre -les vêtements de Vegeta était BEAUCOUP trop petits, sérieux, comment on pouvait être le prince des Saiyans en faisant cette taille?- je fus contraint de remettre mon unique tenue de combat. J'aurais qu'a demander à Chichi de me passer ceux de Gokû quand j'irais la voir. En re descendant, décidé à manger parce que j'avais encore faim malgré qu'il ne soit que 11 heures -il n'y a pas d'heures pour manger!- mais je tomba nez à nez avec Bulma. Merde, j'aurais bien attendu encore avant de lui parler. Bon, tant pis. J'allais parler mais elle me devança.

 _-Hey, bien dormi ?_

 _-Hm. J'aurais bien dormi plus longtemps._

 _-J'imagine que si tu es ici, c'est que tu as faim ?_

 _-Tu m'a démasqué, rigolais-je._

 _-J'avais prévu d'emmener Trunks manger en ville ce midi, tu veux venir ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas._

 _-On pars dans une heure. Essaie de pas mourir de faim en attendant._ Elle rigola et je la suivis.

 _-Je vais essayer, mais ça risque d'être difficile..._

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa, je savais qu'elle allait aborder le sujet d'hier, alors j'attendais.

 _-Bon...je t'avais dit que j'aurais voulu parler..._

 _-J'imagine que je pourrais pas y échapper de toute façon._

 _-En effet. Je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai rien contre toi. Je me suis emportée hier, parce que je n'arrive pas à accepter le fait que je ne reverrais plus Vegeta. Je pense qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire. Mais tu vois, tu lui ressembles tellement, alors, comment dire, çe me met...mal à l'aise ? C'est compliqué, j'ai du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens...Enfin je te laisses imaginer : un beau jour un mec qui ressemble à ton mec et qui est à moitié ton mec mais qui en même temps n'est pas ton mec vient chez toi et te dis que tu le verras plus, tu réagirais comment ?_

 _-J'imagine que je le prendrais pas super bien. Mais tu sais, si Gokû à accepté de fusionner pour « sauver la terre », Vegeta, lui, il l'a fait uniquement pour toi et Trunks._

 _-Quoi ?_ Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

 _-Au départ, il voulait pas fusionner. Parce que déjà il était en colère contre Gokû, fin tu sais comment il est rancunier. Il voulait battre Buu de ses propres mains, pour se venger de son sacrifice qui avait été inutile. Mais quand Gokû lui a dit ce qui vous étais arrivés à toi et Trunks, il n'a pas réfléchi et accepté la fusion directement. Il n'a pas supporté l'idée que qui que ce soit vous ai fait du mal. L'univers pourrait disparaître il en aurait rien à faire. Mais quand il s'agit de vous, il est prêt à tout, même à fusionner à vie avec son rival._

Elle commença à pleurer, mais je continua tout de même.

 _-Je ne suis peut être pas Vegeta, ni Gokû d'ailleurs, mais tout comme eux, je serais prêt à tout pour vous protéger. Je sais qu'il va vous falloir à vous tous du temps pour vous y faire, je sais aussi à quel point la situation est bizarre car je vous connais mais personne ne sait rien de moi, mais tant pis, je te le dis à a toi même si ça vaut pour tout le monde, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, on apprendra à se connaître._

 _-Je...Ouais, il va me falloir quelques temps. Mais tu sais, cette maison est aussi la tienne, tu peux venir dès que tu en as envie. Mais penses à aller voir Chichi, elle est forte et elle s'en remettra vite, je le sais, mais tu devrais lui parler quand même._

 _-Je sais, j'avais prévu d'y aller, sûrement dans l'après midi._

 _-Ok, mais tu comptes vivre où ?_

 _-Et bien, je vais pas te mentir, mais les lits les plus confortables c'est ceux de chez toi, alors euh..._

 _-J'ai compris, je te passerais les clés de Vegeta._

 _-Aha, merci ! Dis on pourrais pas partir plus tôt, j'ai vraiment la dalle..._

 _-Putain t'es pas possible. C'est pas humain de manger autant !_

 _-Exact, c'est Saiyan._

Et on commença à rigoler. Finalement tout c'était bien passé, mais restait l'épreuve Chichi. Mais je n'y pensais pas, déjà trop occupé à penser à mon prochain repas.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le troisième chapitreeee !**

 **La prochaine fois Vegeto va aller causer à Chichi, je sais pas encore comment je vais écrire ça, fin je sais pas comment la faire réagir, je verrais bien. Mais avant ça MANGER ! Je vais quand même pas le laisser mourir de faim le pauvre D:**

 **Bon je vous laisse, à la prochaine :D**


End file.
